


Dio's Spooky Gamer Mansion

by Magic_potato117



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: A weird cocktail of Fluff and Angst and memes, Brain Cells? What are those?, Canon defilement because this is our DM's world now, Dio gets wrecked because it's what he deserves, Hot pillar dating Simulator, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_potato117/pseuds/Magic_potato117
Summary: This is an RP that took place between my friends, we're curious to see how people react to it.  In other words, this is what happens when 3 people with no brain cells watch all of parts 1 and 2 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in a week.





	1. Klaus and Morgan Get Trapped in the Gamer Mansion

**Dm: **

_You wake up in a dark, unfamiliar room. You have no idea how you got here. There is one other person in the room with you. You don't recognize them, either. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus opened his eyes, finding himself in a different setting, and couldn’t recognize anything. He looked at his hands, then his pink scarf, then to the black skirt.

_ “Princess….. the speed was a little too much for us.” _

He said, pulling out a unicorn stuffed animal. Klaus was dizzy, and hugged the thing, stroking its horn lovingly.

**Dm: **

_ You start to notice more details about the room you're in. It has red carpeting and dark blue wallpaper. There are bookshelves lining the walls. There's also a desk in the middle of the room, with a small box on it. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan wakes up, she’s confused and doesn’t understand where she is.

“Who the heck are you?”

“Do you have any clue where we are?”

She walks over to the desk and checks it out.

**Dm: **

_ The desk is very large and made of dark-colored wood. There is a desk chair. The small box on top is red with a purple pattern. It doesn't seem to be locked. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus gave her a confused expression, giving prolonged eye-contact all while stroking the horn of his unicorn.

_ “Oh hi buddy ol’ pal, I-Uh- I…. what was I gonna say? No, but ah... hey, you, you’re finally awake. I’m Klaus, and I’m on speed, this is princess, my unicorn…” _

Klaus held up his unicorn like from lion king, lipstick smeared all over his face. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and everything was exposed in the way he was sitting.

**Dm: **

_ This probably isn't a healthy state to be in when you're in a potentially dangerous situation. Unfortunately, you're probably not going to sober up any time soon. _

**Morgan: **

“Okay, I can roll with this.” *Grabs the box on the desk, and tries to forcefully open it*

**Dm: **

_ The box actually opens fairly easily, though the lid does get a little stuck, like it hasn't been opened in a while. Inside, there's a key and a note. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus managed to get himself up, groaning all the while, squeezing princess to his side. He could feel himself sobering, and that fact made him anxious. He kept smiling despite that, brushing off his skirt.

He saw the girl, grinning, his voice becoming flirtatious. 

_ “Hey girlfriend…..~” _

He said drunk-like, groaning because of the lipstick smeared upon his face.

_ “Can you…. Point me to the bar….” _

_ There might be a bar beyond the door, maybe. Not likely to be any drugs or alcohol in a study. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan sighs “Jesus Christ, let's just try to find out where the hell we are first.” She picks up the box and grabs both the key and the note. Then walks over to the left bookshelves reading the note.

**Dm:**

_ The note reads “This is the Guest Key. It opens every door in the house, except on the fifth floor. Enjoy your stay~ D” _

_ The bookshelves appear to contain titles related to mythology and other fantasy-type stories. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus wandered over to her, giggling to himself, snuggling with Princess, rubbing his face against hers.

_ “I want alcohol… where’s the mansion. I wanna see hot guys maybe ones that sound like manipulated band titles to prevent copyright.” _

The speed was fading away, and he began to see things dance around his peripherals. The voices began to peak, making him scratch his chin to try and settle himself.

**Dm: **

_There's a door to your left. You might want to try that if you want to find alcohol. _

_ Also, you can hear something in the back of your mind, sort of. It sounds like… music? You don't recognize the song. It's catchy, though. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan walks over to the door unlocking it with the key. “Hey, I don’t know about any “Hot guys” but I think considering where we are, there is likely alcohol somewhere. Either way, are you starting to feel better?” Morgan then starts humming _ Hey Jude _ to get her focused and on task.

**Dm: **

_ The door unlocks. You open it, and you can see that it leads out into a hallway. _

**Klaus: **

_ “Oh god…. they’re coming. Ahghhhh! Girlfriend, get me some speed. I’m dummy thicc and the clap of my asscheeks keeps alerting the ghosts.” _

Klaus was acting a bit more panicked, the voices getting louder, the author’s blending in. He charged towards the door to his left, slamming into it.

_ “FREE ME FROM THIS PRISON! I CANNOT BE CONTAINED!” _

**Dm: **

_ You fall through the open doorway and face plant on the carpet. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan calls after Klaus “Wait the hell up man!” She follows him, concerned for his mental and physical state. Entering the next room or hallway checking the new surroundings carefully.

**Dm: **

_ You find yourself in a long hallway. To your right, stairs lead up to the next floor. To your left, there are two more doors. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus landed on the ground, dazed and confused, the voices becoming louder. He couldn’t see straight, and couldn’t focus enough to study the room.

_ “No…. Babushka! No…..! I NEED ACID!” _

Klaus began to see ghosts, one of much was an old maid mumbling something in Russian. He saw other things, some distorted, others together.

**Dm: **

_ You can sense a third presence nearby- but you can't get anything more than a vague feeling. They don't feel dead, exactly… But they're definitely not alive. _

_ The music is still there. It's getting harder to ignore. _

**Morgan: **

“Hey Klaus you don’t look so good right now, let's get you someplace better.” Morgan attempts to lift Klaus to his feet. “I think that checking those two doors over there would be a good idea.” Morgan continues to move over to the doors, unlocking both but walking through the door on the left.

**Dm: **

_ The room you enter is a bedroom. It's very neat and tidy, doesn't look like anyone has lived in it for a while. There's a large double bed in the middle of the room, with dark blue sheets and fluffy pillows. To your right is a closet door. To your left, a dresser. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus stood up, pulling away, the voices and strange music getting louder and more untamed. He saw the bed, and charged at it, jumping onto it.

_ “Awwww…. princess…. don’t touch me there~” _

**Dm: **

_The bed is just as soft and comfortable as it looks. It smells nice, too. _

_ The music seems to fade away as soon as you enter the bedroom, you notice, almost like it's getting blocked out. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan rolls her eyes in an almost comical fashion, leaving Klaus to whatever the fuck he’s doing. As she leaves the room she semi shouts “Be careful in there.” She walks into the other room and checks it out. 

**Dm: **

_ The other room is a kitchen. It's got a carpeted floor, you note with slight disgust. It has all the typical kitchen things- nice stone counters with a sink, a stove, and a high-quality looking refrigerator. There are wooden cupboards above the counters. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus rolled himself mummy-style, snuggling with Princess. The ghosts were becoming more apparent, and everything was much louder. His attention was being zig-zagged and giving him a splitting headache.

_ “CAN ANY HOT GUYS HIDDEN WITHIN THIS PLACE SAVE ME!”.” _

_ As soon as you say this, a hand reaches through the wall to your left and clips through your head. You black out immediately. _


	2. Some New Characters Finally Show Up

**Morgan: **  


Morgan frowns deeply at the carpeting on the floor and starts to check for food and resources. She’s still concerned about Klaus but is more focused on getting the hell out of wherever she is. 

**Dm: **

_ Fortunately, there's plenty of food here! Enough to feed four or five grown men. The fridge is stocked with drinks, meat, fruits, and vegetables. The cupboards are filled with various other snacks as well as some alcohol. _

_ Meanwhile… _

_ You wake up back in the room you started out in. The small box that was on the desk is sitting on top of your chest. _

**Klaus: **

_ “Wut.” _

Klaus groaned, opening his eyes, the voices loud and unnerving. His vision was painted in horrors, and he almost screamed because of it. He saw the box, with Princess being right beside it. 

“DID A HOT GUY SAVE ME?!”

**Dm: **

_ The box falls onto the ground when you move. It falls open partially. _

_ MEANWHILE… _

**Morgan: **

Morgan smiles “This is great, If we find anyone else then we’ll be able to feed them.” She grabbed some packets cracker sandwiches, energy bars, bottles of water, and alcohol for Klaus. She walks out of the kitchen, stuffing the snacks into her backpack. She walks up to the stairs to the next floor, leaving Klaus behind for his own good. 

**Dm: **

_ The next floor is an almost identical hallway, though the stairs are at the left end. There are five doors. _

_ Meanwhile, back in the study. _

**Klaus:** _   
_

His attention was scattered, but Klaus was curious at the opened box. He looked inside, whispering to himself. 

“You know what they say you dirty unicorn, ‘Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back’”

He wonders if he’ll be satisfied by a few hot men. 

**Dm: **

_ The box contains a small piece of paper. There's something written on it in large, scratchy letters: “LEAVE ME ALONE” _

_ On the second floor… _

**Morgan: **

Morgan mutters under her breathe “Now where to start, where to start?” She starts knocking on the doors, loud enough to wake someone up, but not to alert anyone. “I hope I’ll find someone with basic common sense, that's not high or drunk off their ass.” 

**Dm: **

_ As you reach the last door, the one in the middle starts to rattle violently.  _

_ Back in the study… _

**Klaus: **

Klaus grinned, reading the note. 

_ “Looks like there is hot dick somewhere in this household…. I can sense it.” _

_ He giggled, sitting up, grabbing Princess.  _

**Dm: **

_ The music spikes in volume briefly, becoming unbearably loud, before returning to its normal quietness. _

_ You also hear a voice- not the voice of a ghost, a real person’s voice- quietly growling in frustration. _

_ -second floor- _

**Morgan: **

Morgan smirks and thought  _ “There you are.”  _ She walked over the rattling door and unlocking and opening the door.

**Dm: **

_ You open the door and a man stumbles out from behind it into the hallway, falling to his hands and knees. He has black hair and looks around 20 years old. His skin is unhealthily pale, and there are dark circles under his eyes and various cuts/bruises all over his skin. _

**Klaus: **

_ “You can run, but you can’t hide UwU” _

Klaus laughed, wondering who the voice was since it didn’t sound dead. He was curious but didn’t take it seriously. 

**Dm: **

_ You actually get a response this time, to your surprise. It's a deep voice, probably a guy, and it sounds quiet and a little raspy like he hasn't spoken in a while. _

**Unknown: **

_ “You're a very strange person.” _

**Dm: **

_ Back on the second floor… _

**Morgan: **

Morgan gasps a little and is very concerned by the stranger's condition. She moves over to the stranger and asks “Hey, you don’t look so good. I think I can help with that, but I need to know how you're currently feeling. Either way, what's your name? Mines Morgan and the idiot downstairs is called Klaus.” 

**Jonathan: **

“Um… My name’s Jonathan.”

**Dm: **

_ His voice sounds a little weak and shaky. _

**Jonathan: **

“And as for how I'm feeling, I guess I'm a bit scratched up, but I'll be fine.”

**Dm: **

_ Back downstairs, with Klaus and his new friend... _

**Klaus: **

_ “Oooooo, and you sound hot. Like Steven Tyler~ come over here big boy~” _

Klaus giggled, focusing on that voice.

**Unknown: **

_ “I will not.” _

**Dm: **

_ The voice doesn't sound exactly hostile, he's just firmly shutting you down. That's progress, you guess. At least he's still talking to you. _

_ -second floor- _

**Morgan: **

Morgan performs a basic medical check on Jonathan to tell if he’s malnourished or thirsty. “How long have you been here, it feels like Klaus and I only woke up here about half of an hour ago. Furthermore, do you have any idea how any of us even got here.” Morgan sighs “Or even where this place is?”

**Dm: **

_ He does seem a bit under the weather, and he looks like he hasn't been eating much. _

**Jonathan: **

“Um… eleven months, I think. Um… I don't remember exactly how I ended up here, or where we are, but I have a couple of guesses.”

**Dm: **

_ His accent sounds British to you, the more upper-class variety. His voice is soft and a little shaky when he speaks. _


	3. Klaus Hits on an Ancient Aztec Warrior

_ ~Klaus time~ _

Klaus uses a flirtatious voice

_ “I enjoy prideful warriors, and honoring requests~ As well as strategists ... and you’re one of them, big boi~” _

_ Klaus wants to fuck.  _

**Unknown: **

_ “You don't even know who I am. How can you make all these claims about me?” _

**Dm: **

_ He sounds legitimately curious. _

**Klaus: **

_ “Give me the pillar, big boy~” _

_ Klaus said, chuckling.  _

_ “Come hither… we can have chardonnay and talk about brave warriors.” _

He laughed, loopy, continuing to listen to the voice despite the ghosts. It was calming, even if he was just a voice. 

**Unknown: **

_ “You… seem very interested in someone whose face you've never even seen.” _

**Dm: **

_ Somehow, you haven't scared him off yet.  _

**Klaus: **

_ “Show me your face, then. Just from that sweet, sexy rasp, I know you’re hot and muscular. I like a man who can dominate me in more ways than one.” _

_ Klaus said, leaning forward, grinning.  _

**Unknown: **

_ “Hmm. I suppose you're right about at least one of those things.” _

**Dm:**

_ There's a brief pause before the voice quickly clarifies,  _

**Unknown: **

_ “I'm still not going to reveal myself.” _

  
**Klaus:**

_ “I don’t mind fucking that sweet, hot raspy voice.” _

**Unknown: **

_ “Nothing you say makes any sense to me … But thank you, I suppose, for complimenting my voice.” _

**Klaus: **

_ “No problem! Reveal yourself and we can take things further~” _

_ Klaus said  _

_ “And I'm totally not joking.” _

**Unknown: **

_ “Further, hm? And what exactly does that mean?” _

  
  


=============| >  TO BE CONTINUED

  
**Morgan: **

Morgan smiles softly “Well it’s going to be okay. I’d love to know your theories on why we're here though. Either way, I doubt you’ve eaten much.” Morgan hands Jonathan the cliff bar from her backpack. “I think that we should go back to Klaus.” 

**Dm: **

_ Jonathan accepts the cliff bar, but he just puts it away instead of eating it. _

**Jonathan: **

“Wait. Before we go back downstairs, I think there might be another prisoner on this floor. I've heard his voice.”

**Morgan: **

“Sounds good the more the merrier I guess.” Morgan proceeds to check the other rooms, looking for the other person that Jonathan mentioned. Morgan’s becoming increasingly concerned about the growing number of people trapped here, she wants to help anyone she can find. *Sigh* “Please just make sure that you're okay.”

**Dm: **

_ The first room is a dining room, there's nothing in there besides a table and chair.  _

_ The second is a bedroom that looks the same as the one on the first floor. You can't see anyone in it at first glance. _

_ The fourth room is completely empty. _

_ When you open the fifth door, you find two things of interest- an object wrapped in a blanket and a figure huddled in the corner. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan walks into the fifth room. She immediately notices the figure huddled in the corner. She quickly checks out the blanket but goes over to the figure to find out if they’re okay. “Hey, are you okay. Do you need any help?” 

**Dm: **

_ As you approach, you can see the figure in more detail. It's a man who seems a little older than Jonathan, with similar bruises, cuts, and other various wounds. The most notable is a scar across his face, though that looks much less fresh than his other injuries. _


	4. Klaus Continues His Quest to Fuck a God

_ -MEANWHILE EXACTLY 1 FLOOR BELOW THIS- _

**Klaus:**

_ “You know what I mean.” _

Klaus gave a wink, feeling comforted by the voice since he could focus on that alone, and not the horrors that plagued him. Their screams…. the ones that snip away at the vocal cords, that contort their souls until nothing else was left. They begged for life, he could see them… gripping at his legs, pleading for revenge. This voice was the only one that didn’t hold violence, That didn’t remind him of that day…

_ “Please…. can I see you?” _

His demeanor changed, more honest and serious than before. Klaus squeezed princess, looking up towards the ceiling. 

**Dm:**

_ For a long time, the voice doesn't respond. But eventually, when he speaks again, his tone has softened somewhat. _

**Unknown: **

_ “You… are serious about this?” _

**Dm: **

_ Another pause. _

**Unknown: **

_ “You are, aren't you? Just… tell me why you want to see me so much. And then I'll do what you ask.” _

**Klaus: **

_ “You’re the only one… who treats me seriously. Princess agrees. I want to see you… it lets me know you’re real. Please don’t be fake… please tell me I’m not crazy.” _

Klaus looked down, shaking a little. Maybe it was because some alcohol was still in his system. His emotions were breaking through his chaotic defenses. He giggled, shaking his head, hugging his knees. 

_ “I’m fucking crazy, man.” _

**Unknown: **

_ “You are not crazy. If showing myself will help you assure yourself of that, then I… I suppose I'll do it. I haven't had anyone speak to me like this in a very long time… Perhaps we can help each other.” _

**Dm:**

_ Just like when you were in the bedroom, the first thing to emerge from the wall is a hand. But this time, you don't black out before you can see the rest of the man. As you guessed, he's very powerfully built. He's also quite tall- much taller than you. From the tone of his skin and his features, he looks like he might be from Central or South America. He's not wearing much- basically just a loincloth and some chest armor (kind of an unusual outfit, but then again, you've seen much weirder things in your lifetime). He has long, wavy hair and strange, colorful markings on his face. He also has one especially abnormal feature- a set of metallic-looking horns protruding from his forehead. _

**Klaus: **

Klaus’ mouth fell open upon looking at him, a small smile forming onto his face. 

_ “See, it was easy….. thanks, man.” _

Klaus said, having to crane his neck upwards in order to keep eye contact. The man’s physique blocked the spirits, as if they didn’t want to be in his presence. Klaus laughed, patting the spot on the desk next to him. To which, earlier, he moved to sit on the desk. 

“I’m Klaus…. this is the only person I’ve talked to while sober. But! What’s your name?”

**Aja: **

_ “My name… Huh. This might sound confusing to you, but that's a difficult question for me to answer.”  _

_ He pauses, deep in thought. _

_ “I… Let's see. Call me… Aja?” _

**Klaus: **

_ “Perfect.” _

Klaus stated, meeting his gaze, holding Princess tightly. 

_ “if we shared some wine…. please tell me…. will you disappear?” _

Klaus broke into nervous laughter, standing up from his position. He hugged Aja, not respecting personal space. 

**Dm: **

Aja stiffens up a little at the unexpected physical contact, but he doesn't push you away. 

**Aja: **

_ “I… I don't drink. But I won't disappear again. At least not for now. I'd like to stay and talk for a little while. You're an interesting person.” _

**Klaus: **

_ “That’s good, That's good.” _

He whispered, letting go, his fingers slipping past Aja’s hand, barely grazing his fingertips. Klaus was still grinning, spinning around, holding Princess within his other hand. His comfort zone was begging him to laugh it off, to spin around like an idiot and ruin the moment. 

He let out a nervous snicker. 

_ “You’re the only one who has treated me like a human.” _

**Aja: **

_ “Really? You've never had any sort of friend before?” _

**Dm: **

_ Aja seems a little unsure, like he doesn't know what he should say or do.  _

**Aja: **

_ “Is that why you spoke to me?” _

**Klaus: **

Klaus frowned, but his smile returned, not answering. 

_ “Because-.....” _

_ He cut himself off.  _

_ “You’re pretty cute, despite being the power bottom.” _

**Dm: **

Aztec music plays in the background as Klaus grabs his hand. 

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	5. Morgan Adopts Two Grown Men

**Morgan: **

“Hey Sir, are you okay?” Morgan reaches her hand out to touch the stranger’s shoulder. Morgan’s found this entire experience strange, but she’s willing to work with it.  _ Jesus, has everyone here been hurt or injured at one point or another?  _ “Are you feeling well?” Morgan checks him over to see if he’s further hurt or malnourished. 

**Dm: **

_ This man seems to be in a similar state to Jonathan, though his wounds are fresher. He also looks like he hasn't eaten in a while.  _

_ The man’s eyes are half-closed but he is conscious. When he responds to your questions, his voice is weak and strained. He has a British accent too- but his is more rough than Jonathan’s refined way of speaking. _

**Robert: **

“Huh…? Am I feeling…?”

_ A slight smile appears on his face. _

“I think it's obvious I'm not in the best condition, isn't it..?” 

**Jonathan: **

_ Jonathan crouches down next to you to look at the man. _

“Another prisoner… I had a feeling.” 

**Morgan: **

Morgan smiles “It would appear so.” She pulled out her first aid kit from her backpack. “Though let's see if we can bandage some of those wounds.” Morgan turned to Jonathan “It’s good that you gave me the idea to search for him, thanks.” She sighed, turning back to the man, handing him food from the kitchen as she spoke *crackers* “What’s your name.”

**Robert: **

“I'm Robert…”

_ He reaches up a hand to take the crackers from you. Like Jonathan, he doesn't bother to actually eat it.  _

“I think I'll be alright without the bandages for now, though… Why don't we try to get out of here first?”

**Jonathan: **

_ Jonathan nods. _

“I have to agree. We’ll be in much worse shape very soon if we don't find a way out quickly.”

**Morgan: **

The inner doctor inside Morgan screams that this is a bad idea, however, she finds herself nodding at both of their statements. “Well let's find if there’s anyone else here.” Morgan signs slightly showing signs of disappointment at their possible distrust, but she does her best to conceal them. Morgan looks at them, attempting to tell what they’re thinking. She offers Robert a hand.

** _Robert: _ **

_ Robert shakes his head. _

“Thanks, but I'll be alright on my own.”

_ He starts to get up, a little shakily, but soon enough he's on his feet. _

** _Dm: _ **

_ When you look at their faces, trying to discern their thoughts, you find it a little difficult to get a complete read on them. Jonathan seems nervous since his eyes keep flicking towards the doorway as if he expects an enemy to come bursting through any second. His body is tensed up, but you don't think he's likely to become a threat to you. Robert, on the other hand, just mostly seems too tired to be threatening to anyone, whether he wanted to be or not. He's trying to put on a confident expression, but something in his eyes tells you he's not nearly as fine as he claims he is. _

**Morgan **

Morgan gives her best fake relaxing expression, she’s somewhat panicking on the inside but understands that these two wouldn’t handle that well. “Either way let’s head to the other rooms to check them out more thoroughly they could be helpful in the future.”  _ Better keep calm for their sakes at the very least.  _

**Jonathan: **

“There's really not much else on this floor. I don't think we should bother looking around in the other rooms here.”

**Dm: **

_ The way Jonathan says it indicates that he knows this place rather well. His opinion is most likely trustworthy in that case. _

**Jonathan: **

“Anyway, shouldn't we go down to the first floor and meet up with your friend?”

**Robert: **

“There’s another person here?”

_ Robert frowns and shakes his head. _

“Crikey… How many people has this bastard taken?”

**Jonathan: **

“I think there's at least one more person- um, aside from us and Morgan’s friend.”

**Morgan: **

Morgan nods, “Sounds like a good idea, let’s head back downstairs to check on Klaus.” Morgan mutters under her breath  _ I hope he’s doing better know at least.  _ “Though after we find him I think it’d be good to find that other person.”

**Jonathan: **

“Right. They'll be on the upper floors, since you didn't find anyone else down there.”

**Dm: **

_ Jonathan starts to leave the room, and Robert follows. But before he leaves, he stops to pick up the blanket-wrapped object.  _

**Morgan: **

Morgan raises her eyebrow at the taken hat but continues to leave the room. Heading down to the room she left Klaus in.

**Dm: **

_ You head downstairs to the bedroom with Jonathan and Robert. When you enter, you find that Klaus has disappeared.  _

**Jonathan: **

“This is the last place you saw him?”

**Morgan: **

Morgan furrows her brow, “Yes, he was right… here. I left him because he was kinda both drunk and high when we woke up. Maybe he woke up and strolled off, I thought he’d be safer here. I guess that was stupid of me.” 

**Jonathan: **

“Don't blame yourself. We don't even know for sure what happened to him yet.”

**Dm: **

_ Jonathan tries to take a reassuring tone. He smiles at you, maybe like he's trying to repay your kindness. _

_ Robert agrees with his statement. _

**Robert: **

“Right. We'd better check the other rooms before worrying too much.”

**Dm: **

_ Meanwhile, back with Klaus and his new pal… _

**Aja: **

_ Aja frowns. _

_ “I… I’m a  _ what _ ?” _

  
**Klaus: **

_ “Would you like me to show you what I mean?” _

Klaus laughed, stopping short of a ghost, who whirled to face him, lacking the eyes to show its intention. However, the smile is what got him, full of sucrose and sharp teeth. 

**Aja: **

_ “Do I want to-?” _

_ Aja notices the change in your expression as you see the ghost, and he cuts himself off. _

_ “Is something wrong?” _

**Klaus: **

_ “No, Nothing, but… hahaha” _

Klaus laughed nervously, trying to step aside, the corners of his visions. 

_ “You won’t disappear, right? All I have under this skirt is fireball…” _

He asked with the added comment, pulling a bottle of Fireball from under his skirt. 

**Aja: **

_ “Like I told you, I'm not going to disappear.” _

_ Aja takes a hesitant step towards Klaus. _

_ “Are you… sure nothing is wrong? You seem very nervous.” _

**Klaus: **

Klaus took a swig, but not one big enough for a buzz. He studied Aja, looking doubtful. 

_ “Relax, relax. Fine, fine.” _

His voice shook a bit, trying to clear his mind, the voices shouting at him not to leave. His could feel claws scraping at his arms, snipping away his voice, making him shake ever so slightly. 

_ Don’t leave don’t leave us don’t leave don’t leave us don’t leave don’t leave us don’t leave don’t leave us! DONT LEAVE DONT LEAVE US DONT LEAVE DONT LEAVE US! ꀣꀒꁱτ よꂅꀇꃴꂅ ꀣꀒꁱτ よꂅꀇꃴꂅꀣꀒꁱτ よꂅꀇꃴꂅꀣꀒꁱτ よꂅꀇꃴꂅ _

** _DONT LEAVE_ **

Klaus dropped the bottle, falling to the floor.

=========|> TO BE CONTONDERED 


	6. Aja and Klaus’s Hot Date in the Backrooms

**Dm: **

_ As you're standing in the bedroom, you suddenly hear a loud crash, like the sound of breaking glass. Jonathan flinches violently at the noise. Robert looks around the room. _

**Robert: **

“What the hell was that?!”

**Dm: **

_ It sounded like it came from close by. Quite possibly in the next room over.  _

**Morgan: **

Morgan sighs a sigh of relief “Thank god, that must be him. I guess that it would make sense for him to walk back to the beginning. Anyway, let's go grab Klaus from the study, and get going up to the third floor.” Morgan smiled a little after, both at the realization of Klaus’s whereabouts and the others reassurance. 

**Jonathan: **

“We should hurry. It sounded like he could have injured himself.”

**Dm: **

_ Once again, you take the lead as you exit the bedroom with Jonathan and Robert. The study isn't too far down the hall, so you get there in no time. When you pull the door open, you're surprised to find that there's no one inside. There are, however, two things that stand out to you as different from the last time you were here. The box you found the Guest Key in is lying open on the ground, with a small piece of paper nearby. More worryingly, there are pieces of a shattered glass bottle all over the floor. The desk and carpet near the shards have been splattered with some kind of liquid. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan makes a confused face muttering "I could have sworn I heard someone, and the bottle suggests someone should be here." Morgan frowns as she pauses before saying “Well, I guess we should head up to the third floor.” 

**Jonathan: **

“Are you sure? We haven't searched everywhere down here. He could still be on this floor.”

**Robert **

“Nah. If he's not in this room, he's probably on one of the upper floors. The stairs are right nearby.”

**Jonathan **

“Oh, that's a good point.”

_ Jonathan turns to you. _

“Alright, the third floor it is. Let's get going, and hopefully, we'll catch up with Klaus.”

**Dm: **

_ In another part of the mansion… _

_ You wake up to find yourself lying on the floor with a massive headache. Aja is crouched by your side, looking down at you. As you open your eyes and start to stir, he hurriedly moves back a little.  _

**Aja: **

_ “Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?” _

  
**Klaus: **

Voices began to fill his mind, but the headache was distracting enough. Klaus rubbed his head, sitting up, feeling dizzy. His vision focused on what he quickly realized as Aja, a goofy expression filling his visage. 

_ “Heyyyyyy.” _

He waved slowly, his hand limp, feeling groggy from the episode. That’s what happens when he tries to suppress them… the ghosts. The figures began to fill out the room, but, his decided to focus his attention on something far better….

Aja’s Loin cloth. 

**Dm: **

_ Aja follows your line of vision, and realizes what you're looking at.  _

**Aja: **

_ “Hm? Is there something interesting about my clothes?” _

**Klaus: **

_ “oh yeah, there is…” _

Klaus snickered, covering his mouth slightly, his hands began to shake from seeing the ghosts. 

_ “But it’s not bad, I think it’s hot.” _

**Aja: **

_ “Hot…? You mean… you think it looks attractive?” _

_ Aja doesn't know how to react to that. At .least he isn't taking offense. _

  
**Klaus: **

_ “Correct~” _

Klaus said, focusing on his breathing, not wanting to break out into another episode.  _ Just focus on him. Focus. Focus…. _

**Aja: **

_ “You're wearing something quite similar. It suits you as well.”  _

_ Aja moves slightly closer, gesturing at Klaus’s skirt.\ _

_ “I didn't think that men dressed like this anymore.” _

He smiled. 

**Klaus: **

_ “It really gives breathing room for the ol’ nuggets.” _

Klaus said, his hand rubbing at the furls of his skirt, deciding not to say that he stole it from his step-sibling. 

**Aja: **

_ “Hm. The way you phrase things is… odd, but I can’t say you don't have a point.” _

**Dm: **

_ Is that a smile you see on his face? _

**Klaus: **

_ “Mmmhmm!” _

Klaus replied with satisfaction, crossing his arms, not having got up from the ground. He enjoyed the smile that formed on Aja’s face, and so, wanted to keep that smile there. Flirting or not, he was determined. 

_ “Breathing room goes before style, anytime, anywhere.” _

He pointed up at Aja, as if giving off a point. 

**Aja: **

_ Aja nods.  _

_ “I agree. That's a good mindset to have. Although…” _

_ He motions to himself, drawing your attention to his piercings and the colorful accents on his clothes.  _

_ “There is no harm in balancing comfort and appearance where you can.” _

**Klaus: **

_ “Ahh, you’re right. There is something better than stylish clothes…. no clothes.” _

Klaus winked up at the large Aztec man named Aja, pointing at his loincloth. 

**Aja: **

_ Aja freezes up, staring at you in surprise. Once again, you've left him at a loss for words.  _

_ “What you're asking of me- What I think you're trying to ask of me… That's… that's moving things along a little fast, isn't it…?” _

_ He glances away; whether he can't maintain eye contact with you or he's just trying to hide his emotions, you're not sure. _

_ To be continued… _


	7. Morgan Finds Reason #56 to Despise Dio

**Dm: **

_ As for the other group, the three of you are back on the second floor, heading for the staircase. As you pass by the five rooms you'd looked at earlier, Jonathan briefly pauses, frowning. _

**Robert: **

“Something wrong?”

_ Robert asks him. _

**Jonathan: **

_ Jonathan quickly shakes his head. _

_ “It's nothing. Just got lost in thought, that's all.” _

**Dm: **

_ He shrugs off the question and keeps walking. _ _ Robert raises his eyebrows, but follows Jonathan without pressing him any further. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan frowns, she's knows Jonathan's been through a lot, and in any other case she'd push him for answers. However, she knows that despite her good intentions it could come off antagonistic. Therefore Morgan instead settles for her attempt of a calming or supporting smile. 

**Robert: **

_ Robert motions for you to follow them. _

“C’mon, you wanted to look for that other prisoner, right?” 

**Morgan: **

Morgan nods breaking out of her internal thoughts, and follows Robert and Jonathan to the third floor. 

**Dm: **

_ The first thing you notice about the third floor is that the color scheme has changed completely. Whereas the wallpaper on the previous two floors was blue, it's dark green here, and the carpet has gone from red to more magenta. The stairs leading to the next floor are towards the right end of the hall. This floor has four closed doors on it- three before the stairs and one after it. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan steadies her glaze “Okay, I think that our best course of action would be to divide and conquer.” Morgan turns to face Jonathan and Robert and says “Robert you take this door right here, and Jonathan you take the door to it’s right. I’ll take the two doors on the end.” When she finishes she nods and heads towards her assigned doors.

**Dm: **

_ The two of them nod almost in unison and head off to their assigned rooms. You walk down the hallway to the third door and open it. This room is a bathroom with green tiled floors. There's a toilet, a sink, and a glass-walled shower. Above the sink is a cabinet with a mirror on the front, slightly open. The mirror has a few cracks in it, like something had collided with it. _

**Morgan: **

Morgan inspects the room more checking the shower, the cabinet and the mirror. 

**Dm: **

_ You look in the shower. It's completely dry, so it probably hasn't been used recently. There's nothing else of interest about it. _

_ Next, you take a closer look at the mirror. The cracks are all focused in one certain area. It was definitely caused by some kind of collision. Maybe someone threw something against it? _

_ And finally, you decide to take a look inside the cabinet. At first glance, it seems perfectly normal. It's just stocked with the typical bathroom supplies. But the longer you look at it, the more horrifying it becomes. There's nothing out of the ordinary about the toothpaste or mouthwash, but one of the toothbrushes is stained pinkish with blood. The bar of soap is tinted a similar color. The other various items- tweezers, nail clippers, a washcloth and towel- which would normally seem so innocent take on a much more sinister context due to the red stains that mark all of them. _

_ To be continued… _


End file.
